Forever's my curse
by iloveTRIPLEbrownies
Summary: Let me die young or let me live forever." she begged. If you had the choice to live forever, would you? ...4-shots story COMPLETED!
1. Forever young

**This is a story that i made for a couple of days now. It's a short story with a few chapters. I wanted it first to be a one-shot but then again not. It's kind of like Tuck Everlasting, but not completely the same. If you haven't seen the movie then you should cause it's amazing! Reviews are very welcome! Hope you'll like this story. I should warn you though, it won't be a happy ending.**

--

To live or to die. I wish I had them both. I wanted to live like a normal human and die from its oldness. The life I used to have. It's not the same. Immortality isn't a life. It's a curse. A curse I wish I can undo. A curse I had to carry forever.

Forever. It's a big word to say when you can't live forever. For humans it is. I sometimes wonder if I am a human. I don't have any other special strength. I drink, I eat, I sleep like humans do. I even look like one. But does immortality makes me not human? Does it makes me and my family not humans? Some people say we're the followers from the devil. Some people say we're witches. What a joke! Being immortal has nothing to do with those things.

You wanna know when it all happened? It was the summer of 1780. I was 17 years old. My family and I got kicked out of our house. We traveled a long way until we found a peaceful place to stay in the woods. My brother, Aiden, was just 20 years old. He looked a lot older cause of his big muscle body. And my little sister, Kyla, she just turned 15 when we decided to live in the forest. My parents, Raife and Cristine, they have been married for 20 years. Now even longer.

It all started when my father was hunting in the woods. He found a deer-like animal and shot him. He went to check if the deer was dead or not. It was clearly that the deer was shot right in his neck. But the mystical thing was that the deer stood up. He was alive. My father stood closely and held the deer's neck with his hands. The bullet got in and got out again. How can it be that the deer was still alive after a shot that had to kill him? And how can it be that the bullet just got out of his neck right after? It was a weird and scary thing for my father.

He let the poor animal go. The deer ran away. But he followed him after to see where he was going. The animal stopped in front of a big tree. Water was coming out underneath. The deer was drinking it. This made my father curious about the spring. What was it that made this deer so special? So immortal? He walked towards the big tree where the deer was drinking from the spring. He kneeled down and touched the water. It wasn't special or anything. So he decided to drink out of it. He tastes the cool water. The cool water that has granted him immortality. Before he went back to us, he took a bit of the water in his flask and brought it back home.

When he got home, he told us everything what he saw. The deer, the spring, everything. He showed us the water that came out of the spring. He said he already drank of it. That made my brother curious. He took the flask and took a sip out of it. Nothing special happened. My mother and sister followed him after. I was the one who didn't want to drink out of it. It was stupid to believe something like that can give you immortality. I didn't believe it. But against my prudence, I drank the water. It wasn't different of all the other water's I drank. Only, it did gave us the immortality.

So that happened. 5 years later, nothing has changed. I should have been looking older. Like my brother. And Kyla should have been 20 now but she still looks like a fifteen year old girl. So what happened? It worked. We never got older. We still looked the same as we were 5 years ago. This made the people in town noisy. They called us for witches and something like that. Some asked us how we stayed the same in this few years. We answered; if you eat enough vegetables you'll stay young forever.

A lie. Our life is now a lie. Another 20 years passed by and nothing has changed. We were officially disbanded by the people from town. We didn't go there anymore. We all separated our ways. Kyla and I went to Europe together. Mom and dad were somewhere in Mexico. And Aiden got married. He found the one, although that's what he said he did. A girl named Madison Duarte. A Spanish girl who moved to America when her father got killed by her own mother. So she hasn't got a happy family like we did, but she was kind and lovely, though. They got 3 children together. 2 girls and 1 boy. One day, Aiden told his wife that he was immortal. His wife didn't believe him. Not a word. But it did explain how he never got old. He asked her to drink out of the spring that gave him immortality so they can live forever together. His wife refused him and called him a devil. She took the kids with her and left Aiden hurt and lost behind. The love of his life and his own children, gone.

We meet again after a 100 years apart. In our house in the woods where no one can find us. We told each other what we have been doing in this 100 years. Kyla and I separated for 30 years then we met again in Italy. She has been doing great. My parents traveled around the world. And my brother, well he's still broken-hearted. He searched for his family. He found his son 50 years later at a bar. They talked and he asked him questions about his family. The men who's in his late 30 told him that his mother died in a car accident. His mother, Madison Duarte, the love of Aiden's life, died. She could've been there with him and live forever, but she chose to live and die. The men's sisters died too. One died from a disease and one got killed by a mafia who was her boyfriend. They all died. Leaving one Duarte alone. Aiden saw the men who looked just like him. From his eyes to the way he talks. They turned to be friends. Aiden was glad he found his son, but he never told the old men that he was his son. Cause how are you going to explain a 38 years old you're his father? A young boy in his twenties. So that option was impossible. The friendship last forever. The old men died 30 years later. In his deathbed, he told Aiden how much he loved him and how often he wonders if they were related to each other. He also asked how Aiden never gets old. Aiden explained him everything. In his deathbed he told him he was immortal and that he fell in love one day. Got 3 kids. 2 girls and a boy. And how long he has been searching for them. And when he found his son. They got to be friends with each other. Best friends. He told him he was his father. Then he said his last words; _"I knew it from the beginning."_ He died. His hand holding Aiden's.

He always wondered why he didn't tell his son about the spring. That could've saved his life.

My story isn't that special. I went to different countries, but never found the one. Until one day. I was laying somewhere in the woods, enjoying the peacefulness. Then I heard footsteps. Someone was running. I hid behind a tree. I watched a young girl tripping over a branch of tree. She fell and was hurt. I heard her sobbing, she was crying. Should I go there or not? I wonder. I was afraid to expose myself in this wood. Someone can take away our home and I won't let that happen.

_"Are you ok?" I spoke. _

_Damn my stupidity! I spoke to a stranger in our woods._

_"Who are you?" the girl looked around. I appeared from the tree. _

_"I'm - uh- no one." I stuttered out. She tries to stand up, but I guess her ankle is bruised cause she fell after again. "Are you ok?" I asked again. I was concerned about this girl. Is she that stubborn to deny her pain?_

_"Yes, I'm ok." She tried to stood up, but failed again. _

_"Here, let me help you." I offered and walked towards her._

_"Don't!" she refused my help. I can't help it though, I am a little stubborn sometime. I took her arm and pulled it around my neck. My arms around her waist as I tried to pull her up from the ground. She cried out the pain she has on her ankle. "You really don't have to help me you know, I'm fine." _

_"Yeah, I can see that. You can't even stand on your own without me holding you." _

_"Yes I can. Let me go then." She demanded. If this little blond wants to play, I'll play. _

_"Ok, I will." I let her go. Ok, she can stand, but for how long?_

_"See, told you." _

_"Ok, now walk." _

_"W-what?" she stuttered out._

_"Walk. How are you going to get out of this place if you can't walk?" _

_"I-uh, alright then." She said and tried to walk foot by foot. _

_She failed. She almost fell but I was right on time to catch her. I held her in my arms. We stood there for a moment. That was when I first met her blue eyes. _


	2. I caught myself

**Thank you all for the reviews! It made me smile :) I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**--**

I took her back to my home that day. Her house was too far for her to walk. I held her by her waist as she leaned to me. When we got there my family was shocked by what I brought home with me. A girl that doesn't belong here. A stranger. My mother helped the poor girl. And my father wanted to talk to me immediately. He wasn't angry. He was proud of me that I was there to help the poor girl. But if I ever did something like this again, there will be consequences.

"Are you sure you're ok, my dear?" my mom asked the blond girl.

"Sure Mrs.…" she trailed off with a question

"Davies. But you can call me Cristine if you want."

"Ok, Cristine, I'm fine. I can walk home now." She wanted to stand up again but my mom insist her to stay.

"Ashley, will you please clean up your room? This young lady will be staying with us." she insist. "What's your name, dear?"

"Spencer, Spencer Carlin."

All head turns to the blond. My dad, my bro even my sister looked shocked. And so was I. She is a Carlin. A Carlin! Those people are the richest people in town. They own every building around here. Even this forest.

"W-wait. Y-you're a Carlin?" my brother manage to stutter out. The girl nodded.

"Ashley, will you please be kind enough to show Spencer your room?" my mom asked.

I nodded and carried Spencer to my room. She wasn't that heavy though. I could easily carry her around. I let her sit on my bed. She has a beautiful long blond hair. Her smile was angelic and her eyes were incredible blue. I bet my parents are arguing about this. She's a Carlin. Of course her family will look for her.

"So you're Ashley?" she asked.

"Yep, the one and only."

"So are those your siblings?"

"I'm afraid they are." She giggles. "The muscle boy is Aiden, my brother. And the little one that looks like me is Kyla, the baby sis."

"Why do you live here?" she asked again. This girl asks a lot of question!

"We-uh- love the woods." great answer Ashley. You convinced her.

"Yeah, me too." She smiled. "So how old are you?"

If I can tell her the truth then it will be weird for her. A 172 years old?

"17. You?"

"Me too." She waited. Thinking for some more questions to ask. "And how-."

"God, you sure do ask a lot of questions, don't you?" I cut her off

"Yeah I'm sorry. I'm just…nervous."

"Why?" my turn to ask.

"Well, first of all I'm in a house of strangers who lives in my family forest." She sigh.

"What were you doing in the forest?" I asked politely.

"I ran away from home." She confessed. She took a breath before continuing her story. "My parents got home today. They had something important to tell me. They were sending me to a boarding school. First I thought they were joking, but it turned out to be serious. I'm an only child. How can they do that? Isn't it enough that I don't see them much." She starts to cry again. I took the seat next to her, holding her hand in mine.

"Hey, don't cry. It's ok." I tried to comfort her. She rested her head on my shoulder. "You're not going anywhere. You'll stay here with me."

Whoa. Did I just said that?

"Thank you, Ashley." She hugged me.

Ok, this is weird. My stomach starts to do flip flops and my heart is bumping faster. I haven't experienced something like this before. Not in my 172 years.

She stayed with us. Just for a night and then we'll bring her back home where she belongs. I didn't want her to go. Not yet. We were sitting in my room. Me, Kyla and Spencer. My parents and Aiden got out to somewhere I don't know. Kyla was doing Spencer's hair. It was cute though. My little sister's having fun with Spencer. I was sitting on my chair, doing nothing actually. I was sleepy but I didn't want to sleep. It was dark outside and my parents and Aiden could be home every minute.

"Alright. You're done. Ash, what do you think?"

Angelic.

She's an angel. Her blond hair was up and her face looked beautiful. Again my stomach began to do flip flops. What is it with this girl?

"Ash, are you hungry?" my thoughts were interrupted by my dear sister.

"huh?"

"Are you hungry? Your stomach is burping." I didn't realize that I was hungry.

It didn't matter though. Hearing Spencer's laugh makes me smile. I must've looked like an idiot when we were eating at the table. When diner was over, I went outside for some fresh air. It was already dark, so I lighten up a fireplace. I sat there thinking. Thinking of life. Thinking if I was happy. Am I happy? I got my family together, nothing I want more. Perhaps it's because I want my life back again. What I have now isn't a thing that I call a life. No, it never was. Even though I've traveled around the world, it didn't make me satisfied. Perhaps there's a cure for this curse. A cure that can take away this immortality in me. Anything. I want it so badly. I don't know why but I really want it. I'm longing to just be a normal 17 year old. I wanna grow up. I wanna grow old.

"Hey, what you thinking?" her angelic voice spoke.

I looked up. She came to sit next to me. "Oh, nothing."

"Your parents are so kind. And your siblings too. You're lucky to have this family"

"I know. So how are you? Are you feeling better now?" I asked.

"Yeah a little bit. My ankle still hurts, though. But thank you for bringing me back to your home. I never found something that there's more beautiful than a family. Although, I never had one."

"Sure you do. From now on you'll be our newest member of the Davies. Your name will be changed in Spencer Davies and you'll be living with us here in the forest."

We shared a laugh. Her laugh. It's incredible. I took some quick glances at her. It fascinated me how good looking she was. And of course her eyes. I could talk about her eyes for hours. She really fascinates me.

"I wish I could live with you. This place is gorgeous." No dear, you're gorgeous. "Too bad I'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you're not going to mention this place to your parents, are you? That will put us in dangerous."

"Nope, my lips are sealed. Is it ok that I'll be coming here sometime?"

"I don't know. You should ask my dad about it. I would love to see you again actually." Girl you have no idea!

"Thanks. I would love to see you too sometime."

It was already midnight. I shared my room with Spencer. She's sleeping on my bed and I… well I'm sleeping on the floor. I was exhausted but couldn't sleep. The girl on my bed shifts too much. It's like she was having a nightmare. I got up. She was sweating. Her body felt so warm. I couldn't stand there and do nothing. I had to help her.

"Shh, Spence, it's ok. I'm here. It's ok."

I took her hand in mine. She squeezed it when I called her name. Her grip tightened on my hand. I panicked. Should I call the others?

"Spence, it's ok. Let it go."

Everything seems to be in slow-motion. I leaned in to her. I caress her cheek with my free hand. And then I did it. Remember I was in panic!

I kissed her.

I felt her lips. And if this wasn't a dream, then why did I felt her lips kissing me back?

Her hand let go of mine. I backed up immediately. Watching the girl relaxed a bit and fell asleep again. I let out sigh. That was close, wasn't it?

I only knew her for a day and yet I can't help it. She makes my stomach do flip flops. She makes my heart beating faster. Can it be? I mean, was this real? Am I really falling in love with her? A girl? My mind got this crazy questions. Is this ok? What was I thinking? How am I going to explain this? Am I going to tell her this? Nope, I keep my mouth shut. That's what I'm going to do.

It was early in the morning. I woke up alone in my room. Spencer wasn't on my bed anymore. She was gone. Has she already left? I went outside where I find Kyla and Aiden.

"Hey, did Spencer already leave?" I asked.

"Nope, she's at the river. I think she's cleaning herself or something. I bet she's naked!" god, naked? "I would love to take a peek but miss I-want-you-to-give-her-some-privacy won't let me." He said pointing at Kyla.

"What?! Gosh, you're such a pervert! Give the girl some rest will you."

"She's uh, at the river? Ok, cool."

That was my last words before I leave. I went to the river where I saw her swimming. She, she was naked. I couldn't believe my eyes. An angel. I hid behind a tree, watching her movements and her gorgeous body. What was I doing here? Did I turn into a pervert like my brother? Seriously, why am I here? I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here watching her. But I did. I changed my position. I walked closer to her and hid behind a tree again. When I wanted to move closer, I tripped over a branch of a tree that made me roll into the water. And there was I. In the cold water with her. I had clothes on but she was naked. She looked at me shocked. Which made me feel embarrassed. I bet my cheeks went red from the way she looked at me.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I-uh I c-can explain everything." I manage to stutter out. "See I was uh-."

"Peeking?" she cuts me off

"Uh yeah something like that. But I didn't mean to."

"Sure you didn't." she said playfully. She swam away from me.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Home. My parents should be calling the police now or maybe they already did. I need to go home." She revealed her naked body in front of my eyes. She put on her clothes one by one. I was still in the water. Even though I was already wet, this was the cherry on top. "Are you coming?" No, not yet my dear.

Ugh! If only if only. I swam to the side and got up. My clothes were wet. Now I have to go back and change my clothes. I was speechless. Her perfect body made me speechless. I can't do anything about it. She wasn't mine.

We were back again at my house. When Kyla saw that my clothes were wet she knew what happened. I was spying on her. My brother in the other hand high fived me and walked around with a big grin on his face. I changed my clothes as fast as I can. My dad was waiting for us outside with his wagon and horse. It was time she has to leave.

"It's was so nice to meet you, Spencer." My mom said. She hugged her as if she was her own daughter.

"Spencer! I'm so going to miss you!" Kyla said and hugged her tight.

"Oh I'm so going to miss you too Kyla, but I will be coming back someday. If it's ok with your parents." The blonds eyes were asking.

"Sure it's ok." My mom pleased her.

"It's a promise then." she hugged my sister again.

"I'm going to miss you too." Aiden confessed and hugged both of the girls.

She said her last goodbyes before stepping into the wagon with me and my dad. The ride was quiet. We didn't want to bring up the subject that happened earlier this morning. Too awkward. Plus, my dad rides with us. I wanted to talk her. Ask her if she remembers what happened last night. What she was dreaming about. But right now I just want to hold her hand again. I can't hold the urge for me to kiss her again. It's too strong. But then I have to be stronger. I can take this, I have to. Block out everything that has to do with it. My feelings, everything. Even if my stomach was doing flips flops again.

We're here. We were standing at the port of her house. She took goodbye from my dad, now it's my turn.

"So uh," I began. "It was nice saving you."

"Yeah, thanks for that. If you weren't there then I don't know if I could survive it."

"So when am I going to see you again?" I asked.

"Soon I hope. Depends when I'm going to boarding school."

Her blue ocean eyes were mixed with mine. We didn't speak, we were just standing there, staring at each other.

"Well, goodbye then." I pulled her in a hug. A hug that last long. I could smell her scent. Her sweet scent.

"Goodbye." She released herself from me "I'll never forget you." Were her last words and walked away. Away behind the gate. I stood there not knowing what just happened. I was falling for her. Falling hard for her. And now I won't see her anymore.


	3. Two worlds collide

**Last chapter will be up soon. ;)**

**-**

None of us has seen her anymore. She lied. She didn't come back. She was sent to the boarding school 2 days later, according to the people in town. I never saw her back. My heart ache every time I think of her. I waited for her. I always thought that perhaps she'll be back with the holidays, but she never did. Until 3 years later.

I was walking down town when I heard the cars driving on the streets. Black cars. Mr. Carlin's cars. They're back again from their long trip to hell knows where. I wasn't curious anymore if the girl was inside the car or not. Even though I've already given up my hopes, 3 years waiting isn't that long if you can wait for her forever.

The Carlin's got out of their car. The 2 parents, Paula and Arthur came out. Then my eyes went wide. I couldn't believe this. Was this a dream? Someone please pinch me!

She came back. 3 years older. She still has her long blond hair. It was her. I knew it was her! She grew up into a lady. A very good looking lady if I may say. I wanted to run to her and hug her. But what I just saw stopped me. Another person came out of the car. This time it was a men. A men with black hair and a suit on.

In this hot weather and you're wearing a suit? Weird guy.

And then he held her hand. He guided her inside her house. But that wasn't the only thing I saw.

He kissed her.

My heart was broken. After 3 years waiting for her, she turned out to be the person I wasn't expect her to be. She forgot about me. About this woods, everything. In this 3 years no one knows about my feelings for her. No one. I didn't even tell my sister Kyla about it. I was afraid that this feeling I had was going to end up in confusion. In hurt.

I went back to the forest, to my home. The place where I know I belong, the place with the ones I love.

I stayed in the forest for the most of times. My parents were going to other cities. And Aiden and Kyla were going to search for some 'love and money' if you call it. They were going to a city named Las Vegas. A gamble place I heard. And me? I was alone with my broken heart.

I was walking through the pads where I first saw her running. The tree I was hiding behind. I remembered everything. After that I went to the river where I was caught by peeking on her. I remembered how gorgeous she was. Her skin, her hair, her angelic face. I only knew her for a day. A day that I will never forget.

The food is running out and I have to go down town to buy some. It was a hot weather. The people in town ignored me. They've seen me and knows where I come from. But they never knew where I lived. Some said I lived outside town. Which is a good thing to think cause they may not know our family lives in the forest with a spring that can give you immortality.

When I was passing the restaurant, I saw the black haired men again. The one I saw a few days ago. I don't know what I was thinking but before I could think straight I went inside the restaurant. The men went back to his table in the back. I followed him and pretend I was a customer and sat 3 tables away. I saw a blond women sitting across him with her back to me. I knew who it was, it was Spencer. Her beautiful blond hair. How can I not recognize her? They were talking. The men looked very serious. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But all that wasn't needed when I saw the men going on his knee. He pull out a small, black box and open it to her. The light from outside made the diamond shine. It was a ring. He said something more before Spencer jumped in to his arms. I knew what happened but didn't want it to be real.

He asked her to marry him.

I left the restaurant right away. Another reason for me not to think about her anymore. This is too much. I can't handle this. I need to get out of here!

I packed my bags and cleaned up the house before I leave. I put everything inside so that no one will see this. I took the horse that my father left me just in case. And with that all, I left. I left from everything that makes me think of her. I can't handle this anymore, it's too hard. I rode to a city which name I don't remember anymore. It was getting dark and I needed to stay somewhere. Lucky for me there was a small empty place under a tree in the woods. I stayed there, sleeping and figuring out what I'm going to do next.

3 days passed by and I was still middle of the nowhere. Should I go back? But for what should I go back? No one will be there when I come back.

I took my decision. I rode back home. To the forest where I belong. No people will be around. It's just me, the trees and thoughts.

When I came back I went right to my room. There's where my heart stopped beating.

She was laying on my bed.

Spencer.

I stood there quietly, not knowing if I was dreaming or not. I pinched myself to prove it. It was real. She's real.

I sat down on my bed. Trying to hold her hand but she pulled it away. She opened her eyes. I met blue eyes once again. She smiled. Her angelic face never changed.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey,"

"How are you?" her voice was soft. So soft that it gave me goose bumps.

"Good, you?"

"Good."

Then it was quiet for a moment. A comfortable silence.

She got up from my bed and sat just like me.

"How long has it been?" she asked

"3 years."

"That long?" I nodded. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Why haven't you changed?"

The question I've been asked so many times. But this time it felt like I can't lie to her. I can't say; eating vegetables makes you look younger. That's just crap!

"If I tell you, can you promise me you won't tell anyone about it?"

"My lips are sealed." She smiled.

It's time to reveal my secret. "I am not 17 years old. Actually, I'm a lot older than 17. I'm 175 years old. Me and my family have been living in this woods for decades. It's a secret we promised not to tell any human being. We're immortal. We were blessed with an eternal life. For me it's just a curse."

She sat there, listening attentive to what I was saying. To the secret that has been eating me up inside. She didn't say a word anymore. Her face looking down.

"Promise me not to tell anyone about this, please." I begged.

Her eyes meeting mine again. "I promise."

She stayed with me that day. We were talking about a lot of things. What we were doing this couple of years. She said she finished her school and is now back to stay here forever. Forever, it's a big word to say. Her parents are leaving again this month. And the house is all hers. I told her my parents are away and so was my bro and sis.

"So uh, I saw you a few days ago at the restaurant." I said

"Yeah I know, there's where I saw you running out the building." She hesitated for a moment. "There's something you need to know, I am getting married."

"I know." I stated.

"You do?" I nodded.

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"Patrick Simmons. I met him when I was in boarding school. We dated for a year now."

"He's very lucky to have you." She smiled at me. "It's uh, getting late. Aren't you suppose to be home?"

"Yes I do. But may I stay here for tonight?" she asked me.

"Of course."

It was all I wanted. Her staying with me. But for how long? How long will it last before she returns to her lover?

That night I couldn't sleep. She was sleeping in my bed and I was sleeping in Kyla's. I didn't want to close my eyes. What if she'll be gone in the morning? I can't let that happen. I went to check on her. She was already asleep. I watched her sleeping, the way the moonlight shines her angelic face, it's beautiful. I never knew I could feel something like this for anyone else. Something magical. Something that's better than being immortal.

Something that we call love.

I sat on the edge of the bed. She looked so peaceful and yet so innocent. Like the first time she stayed here, I wanted to kiss her again. But I was afraid. Afraid she will wake up and hate me for kissing her. So I dropped that option and stood up. I walked towards the other room when I heard her whispering my name.

"Ashley."

I turned around. She was awake. Great, now you wake her up! Good job, Davies!

"Go back to sleep."

"I can't. Will you stay with me?"

I'd love to but I can't.

"No, now go back to sleep." I demanded

"Please?" she was begging for me to stay.

I give up, "Ok. Scoot over." I lay on my bed with Spencer. Can you imagine that?

"Remember the time I caught you peeking on me when I was swimming in the river naked?"

Then my cheeks went red again from embarrassment. "Yeah, sorry for that."

"No, it's ok. I knew you were looking."

"So you didn't mind?"

"Nope." Awesome! "I don't know if this was real or not, but I remembered or perhaps I was dreaming, you kissed me."

Oh lord, if you knew how embarrassed I feel right now. She cannot remember it. She was asleep! Wasn't she?

"Nope, you must be dreaming then."

"Really? But it felt so…real. I felt your lips against mine. Isn't that weird?"

"Yeah it surely is."

It was quiet again. Still I couldn't sleep. If you were me and laying in bed with this gorgeous angel, you can't sleep either. She was probably sleeping.

"Spencer?" I whispered.

"Hmm…"

"Are you asleep?"

"No, not anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry." My body was laying so close to her. I can feel her body against mine. "May I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Why did you came back here?"

Then again it was quiet.

She hesitated before speaking up.

"I came back because I wanted to know if this was real. If my feelings were real."

Feelings??

I lay there speechless. She has feelings?

"What feelings?" I manage to ask.

"This."

She moved to me, straddle me and pressed her soft lips against mine. This was everything I've dreamed of since the day I met her. She pulled away from me, undressing in front of me. Her shirt, her skirt, everything until she's fully naked. It was like when I saw her at the river.

So beautiful.

She kissed me again and at the same time she pulled up my shirt and unbutton my bra. I could feel her body. And smell her sweet scent. I could taste the lust when my tongue met hers. She wanted this. I wanted this too.

She was breathing heavy. I moved my position, now I'm the one on top. She pulled me back to a kiss. Her tongue massaging mine. This is unbelievable! She took my hand and guided it down. Moans were filing the room. She stopped at the place where she needed me the most.

"Love me." She whispered. Her voice was husky and her eyes were dark blue. She wanted this so bad.

"Always."


	4. Your Guardian Angel

**First of all i want to thank everyone who had the time to read the story plus all of you guys who reviewed. Thank you. **

**This is all taking place in the 18th century, or something like it. I forgot doing the maths. lol.**

**So this is the last chapter people! I enjoy every second of writing this. Never thought I would manage to write a story like this. It has been a blast and now, (like South) it has come to an end. Hope you enjoy this. **

**x**

That night I made love with her. The intensity, the lust, everything I wished for came true. I wanted her. I would give up anything to be with her. She was still wrapped in my arms when I woke up in the morning. She was asleep. I kissed her forehead and replay everything that happened last night. I made love with her. This is unbelievable. I could still feel her naked skin against mine. Her soft, silky skin.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Good morning" I pecked her soft lips. "Are you ok with what happened last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, are you?"

"Yes, but it's still new to me, though. Should I make you some breakfast?" I asked.

"No, I want to stay like this forever. Here in your arms."

"Yeah, me too."

The morning flew by. She stayed with me. I didn't want anything else than this feeling I have inside me. My stomach is doing flip flops again. Every time I look in her eyes I feel like a normal girl. A girl that isn't gifted or cursed with an eternal life. Now I know what I want in this life, I want her.

We were sitting by the river. The sound of the waterfall and the peaceful forest. With Spencer in my arms again.

"So how did you become immortal?" she asked.

"It all started when my dad was hunting here. He shot a deer in the neck, but the deer stood up alive again. He followed the deer that leads him to a spring that granted him immortality. Next he brought the water with him and gave it to us. That's how we become like this." I explained.

"Did you regret drinking it?"

"Yes, always. But then if I didn't drink it, I wouldn't be sitting here with you, right?" I smiled and pecked her lips.

Her blue eyes watched mine as she ask this question.

"Do you love me?"

The question I've been asking myself the whole time.

"Yes, I do."

"I love you too." She respond. "I loved you since the day you told me to stay here with you. You were the one who was stubborn enough to bring me back to your home." She giggles. "I want to stay with you, Ashley, forever."

"You mean it?" she nods. "Do you really want to live forever? It's not a gift you know."

"Can you show me where it is?" she begged me.

I don't know if I'm allowed. I mean seriously, my dad found it. And telling her our secret is already enough, right? "No, I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm not allowed to. Look, can we just...talk about something else?"

"Sure."

It wasn't just for a day. She stayed longer. She stayed with me for a whole week. When I asked her if her parents weren't concern about her absents, she answered they thought she was staying at her fiancé's house somewhere outside town. I can't get enough of this girl! We stayed inside the woods. I told her everything what I have been doing in my 175 years of life. I traveled around Europe with Kyla. The things I've done. Like trying to kill myself.

I did. I jumped off a building, got myself hit by a car, getting into a mess with some mafia's who also failed to kill me. I did everything I could to die. It all hurt, but it didn't last long. Not longer than to live forever. If you shoot at me with a gun, the bullets will go out after. Nothing hurts more than to see the people you used to care about dying. And you're still alive. It's weird to see children playing on the street and then 30 years later you find them sitting at the bar, drinking their unhappiness out. It hurts to see some grow old and die. And now I am telling myself, Spencer will grow old. And I will watch her grow and eventually, die. If I want her to stay with me, she has to drink the water. But is this what I want her to be? To be cursed? No, I can't. She doesn't deserves it.

"Hey," she came to sit on my lap. "Why are you so sad?" she asked.

"I'm not sad."

"Yes you are. Tell me."

"It's nothing really." She gave me the look. The look that means I have to tell her the truth or else... "It's just nothing. I really don't want to talk about it."

I pushed her off me gently and went outside. She followed me behind.

"Ash, please tell me."

"I was just wondering what will happen 10 years later from now."

She hesitated if she should speak up or not. She knows what I meant. But I refused her to do it.

"Ashley, listen to me." I turned around to face her. She took my hands in hers. "I want to stay with you. Forever." she leaned into me and pressed her lips against mine. "No matter what."

I went down town that afternoon. Buy some food. And there's where I saw how crowded it was. Police mans were standing on a small platform. What was going on? They weren't the only one I recognized. I saw him too. Patrick Simmons. Spencer's so called fiancé. I watch him whispering something in the policeman's ears. Then the policeman spoke.

"People, I have some important news to tell you. Last week, the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Carlin went missing." The crowd got noisy. "Please be quiet! Thank you. She hasn't been home for days. Her excuse was to stay at her fiancé's house outside town. That turned out to be a lie when her fiancé, Mr. Simmons here, didn't know either where she was."

She lied. They were looking for her. She lied just to be with me. Now they're going to search for her. This is what my father warned me to. If they find our house, if they find the spring, we're screwed!

I went home immediately. God, why did she lie to me? I knew I should've not let her stay. It's all my fault. I am the reason. She wanted to be with me. And now things got messed up because of that. When I arrived, she wasn't there. Not in my room, nowhere. So I went to search her at the river. There she was sitting peacefully watching the waterfall flowing.

"You lied."

She turned around to face me. "What?"

"You lied to me and to your parents."

"So you know." I nodded. "Look, Ash, I did it for us. I wanted to be with you."

"I know, me too." I walked towards her and wrapped my arms around her waist. "But you have to go back. It's not save for me and my family anymore if they come here to this woods. They could find the spring."

"I'm sorry, Ash." She pulled me in a hug. "I didn't mean to put you and your family in dangerous. But I don't want to go back. I want to say here."

As much as I wanted it too, it can't. She was a Carlin. They look over for her. They will come here. If they find the spring... god, I don't know what else to do. I don't want anyone else to suffer this curse. They will regret it, like me.

I know I'm not alone in this. But still I have to fix it my own. My family who I really truly love isn't here. And I need them. So badly. My sister Kyla, Aiden, mom and dad. I need them. They said they will be home in a week or something. I hope sooner.

"Ash, will you show me where the spring is?"

Ok, I give up. It's time to show her what she has been asking for the whole time.

"Yes."

I took her hand in mine and guided her through the woods. I remembered when my father showed us the spring. It was flowing under a big tree near the river.

We stood there for a while. None of us has spoken. Spencer released her hand from mine and kneeled down to the tree. She touched the water and smiled. The next thing came to another when she carefully brought her hand to her mouth.

"No!" I said and pushed her hand away. I held her arms. She was struggling with me until I turned her around to face me. "You are not going to drink it do you hear me!" I demanded. She was looking at me as if I did her pain. No, I just save her life from a terrible curse!

"Why? Why Ash?!" she glared at me with those blue eyes. "Why won't you let me?"

I noticed the water in her eyes. Tears. Like the first time I met her. The tears that brings her hurt. Like the waterfall at the river, her tears were flowing down. I let her go. Wiping away her tears and kissed her.

"I don't want you to suffer."

"Why would I suffer when I can spend forever being with you?"

"You will suffer, Spence. You will see the people around you die. The people you love, the ones you cared, like your parents. You will never grow old again. You'll stay young like this forever and you will never see heaven if you drink this. Trust me Spence, you will wish you were dead."

"Then let me die young or let me live forever." her voice was shaky. Tears were running out more. I couldn't see her like this. It doesn't only hurts her, but me too. As I felt my own tears escaping me. "Let me die young or let me live forever." she repeated herself. This time her voice was confident. She meant it. Her eyes were begging me. Begging me to let her life die.

"No!"

"I don't want to live if I know I can't be with you forever, Ashley."

"No Spencer! No!"

"Don't you want me to be with you?" she asked me hurt.

"Yes, of course I want you to be with me, always. But I don't want to see you throw away your life just like that." I took a deep breath before continuing my explanation. "Don't you see I suffer? Imagine for one second how I'm feeling right now. I have to choose if I want you to stay with me forever or letting you go live a normal happy life. It hurts, Spencer, so bad. If I let you stay forever, you will get hurt. I guarantee you, you will hate me for letting you drink this. But if I let you go, I'll be seeing you grow old."

I don't care if I'm crying right now. I love her! That's why I won't let her drink it. I tried to put up a smile, but failed. Things were getting blurry. Her angelic face and eyes, all blurry.

"Listen to me, Spencer. You will get married someday and you will have kids. You're going to live a happy life and you will get old. You will reach the age of hundred and die from your oldness. You will go to heaven, the place I'm wanting to see. From up there you will watch over me. Do not fear death, rather the unlived life. You don't have to live forever, you just have to live." My eyes got blend with a pair of blue eyes. I was lost again. "Promise me this, Spencer." I begged

She didn't say anything. She smashed her perfect soft lips against mine. The touch of her lips, maybe I'll never get to see heaven, but I sure know how it feels to be up there. I guess it's a promise.

"I love you, Ashley. Forever and always."

"I love you too, forever."

That day I took goodbye from her. I brought her back to her house where she belongs. Her family were happy to see her coming back safe. And so was her fiancé. I stood behind the window, watching the family reunion. Tears were coming back again. I couldn't hold them anymore. She saw me standing there outside and smiled. When I saw her smile, tears were running down my face. It wasn't just a smile.

It was her way to say thank you.

My family came back. I explained them everything. I was glad they weren't mad at me or something. They were happy that I finally found true love. I found the one. We moved a couple of days later. To some other city, but this time we didn't live in the forest anymore, we were mingled with the normal people.

Years passed by and we decided that it was time for something new. We separated once again. I went alone this time. Kyla went to Africa to help the helpless, Aiden moved to Spain for the ladies that were around and my parents were everywhere and nowhere. I guess they're staying in Germany now. And me? I stayed at a place called Los Angeles. It's always sunny here. I don't mind the hot weather cause this reminds me of a place I used to call home. I went to college this time. People always ask me the same question; why do you look so young? My answer is;

If you eat enough vegetables you'll stay young forever.

I don't know what I'm going to do next. It's 2009! Life is unpredictable. You'll never know what's next to happen. Maybe I will do something with music. Or maybe I will become a writer someday and write a story about a young girl who wanted to live forever. To give up her life just to be with her lover. I remember that story very well. And I'll never forget it.

I was driving around when I suddenly pass the old town I used to live in. The buildings were renewed but some things will never change. The streets were more crowded than it ever was. I've never been here since the day that we decided to move on to another city. How long has it been? 80 years ago?

I've missed this place, not the town itself but the forest. I parked my car outside the Carlin's mansion. The house is still the same after 80 years. I moved on to the woods and stood still at a familiar place.

The place where I found her.

After remembering what happened that day, I moved on to see my old house. I wonder if he's still there.

And yes, the house is still the same. I went inside, knowing that we've never had a locker on the door. It's still exactly the same as we left it behind, except the dusk that were everywhere. The small kitchen, Kyla's room, Aiden's room and my parents. Last but not least, my room. The bed I used to sleep in. The room that was filled with her love. That night, how could I not forget about it. I couldn't sleep. Then she asked me to stay with her. She showed me love. She had to prove if her feelings were real. Her feelings for me.

Every single thing I remember. I walked out of the room, taking one last glance before leaving it all behind. After that I went to the river. The place where she caught me peeking on her. I was burning red when she revealed her gorgeous body to me. I smiled at that memory.

My final destination, the spring.

I saw it. The tombstone that's blocking the water out. Flowers all around. My heart ache and tears were escaping me again. A tombstone that's surrounded by beautiful flowers with her name on it.

Spencer Carlin.

I kneeled down and closed my eyes. Imagining how her life would have looked like. A perfect family. That's what she always wanted. Tears were flowing out more. She did what I asked her to do. To marry and have kids, to have a life I couldn't give her.

_In memory of Spencer Carlin Simmons. _

_Dear wife - dear mother._

_1904 - 2004._

I know she's up there. Watching over me. I can feel her presence around me. She's finally up there in heaven. The place I wish to see. Maybe one day I will. And maybe one day I will see her again, we'll be together again.

Like I said that summer;

_Do not fear death, rather the unlived life. You don't have to live forever, you just have to live._

And she did.


End file.
